The universal joint in part of a ratchet set. Set meaning the different parts that connect to for different uses example an extension, universal joint and socket to use with a ratchet or breaker bar. As far back as I can remember the universal joint was unique as its design allowing us as in users or I in the use to reach a nut or bolt without our hands right in the area of a offset location and as well as were a wrench would not fit or fit and still have leverage to loosen or tighten. The cumbersome part of use was the flex that it needed to properly work to its design. (Floppy) More often to use two hands and not to install parts that were more assessable to being damaged, as in a sparkplug and its gap with the use of the universal joint to install the sparkplug. It was sparkplug installed by hand then the socket, universal joint and extension to ratchet to finish the install and to tighten. More over the back yard methods of tape and even pinning the pivot points to tighten up the floppiness to have a level of managing while use, restricted the tool part design. All good working avenues to achieve in managing but reduced the tools design value and tool upkeep. After reading the description those skilled in the art will understand the uniqueness that the supplement support system sleeve will do the job and the design to stay on the smooth surfaces of universal joint without restricting the pivot points. Instead having rigidness while maintaining the flex of the tool part design